The Survival Game
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: When a luxurious six month cruise turns into a never ending nightmare, how would you escape the situation? By playing a game that usually ends in death, of course! beck/jade, cat/robbie, tori/andre. reviews are friendly, like liz gillies. third genre is friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; I don't own victorious. I only own the idea! _

"I can't believe we all got straight A's." Tori said, astonished.

"I can't believe Sikowitz paid for this whole trip!" Beck told them.

"Yeah, a 6 month cruise around the Mediterranean isn't cheap." Jade said, smiling as she leaned on the side of the gigantic cruise ship. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind on her face. Her boyfriend, Beck, put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey guys, me and Robbie are playing this really cool game!" Cat ran over to the group, giggling.

"So?" Andre said, facing the bubbly redhead. Cat pouted.

"I want you to come play with us." She said, pointing to Robbie. He was playing shuffleboard.

"Shuffleboard?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrow. Cat nodded, cutely.

"I'd rather this ship sink." Jade said, her eyes still closed. Cat let a squeal out as her mouth rounded into an 'o' and she turned to skip back to Robbie.

"You know, you could be a little nicer to her." Beck said to Jade.

"She's my best friend, I can act whatever way I like with her."

"Fair enough." Beck replied, before starting a conversation with Andre.

* * *

After about 3 hours of Cat begging, Tori, Andre, Jade and Beck ended up playing shuffleboard with her and Robbie. Andre ended up winning, after Cat's stick flew overboard. The gang played another 4 games, then attended the dinner.

"Whoa, this place is seriously fancy." Robbie said, taking a bite of the shrimp on his plate.

"What do you expect from a five star cruise ship?" Andre said.

"Hey… where's Cat?" Tori said, looking at the empty seat between Jade and Robbie. Beck and Andre turned to look.

"There she is." Beck said, pointing towards a fish tank. Cat was standing there talking to the fish and giggling.

"Oh Mr Swimmy, you're so funny!" She said loudly, causing everyone to give her strange looks.

"If anyone asks, she's not with us. Got it?" Jade said to her friends, getting nods in return.

"Hey you guys, come here! This fish is SO colourful!" Cat giggled, clapping her hands.

"Cat why don't you come sit down with us?" Andre said, whilst Robbie gestured towards the seat beside him.

"Oh, well okay!" Cat said, sitting down. She held up a shrimp.

"What did the young shrimp say-" Cat started.

"I'm a little shellfish." Beck, Jade, Tori, Robbie and Andre said at the same time.

"Yeah! How self-centred are shrimp?" Cat said, biting of the tail of the shrimp. Jade felt herself throw up in her mouth.

"Do these cooks seriously have so much to do that they can't slice off these tails?" She complained.

"Jade," Beck said, trying to calm down his moody girlfriend.

"What?! I'm just saying that… Cat what are you doing?" Jade asked the giggly 17 year old.

"I have hula hoop rings!" Cat said, holding up her left hand, "Look, I'm getting married!" she laughed, showing everyone the small crisp on her finger. Everyone else groaned – it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"And you're sure the anchor was placed between those two rocks?" Asked one of the crew members, Harley Dickenson.

"Yes, I'm one hundred per cent positive." Captain Alexander explained.

"It could have been another place…" Harley said.

"No! It was there, so unless someone has moved the stupid thing, it's swinging around under us right now." The Captain shouted.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Samuel Rogers, another crew member, spoke up.

"Indeed. If the anchor swings and punctures our ship in anyway, it'll sink." Said Captain Alexander.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Harley asked.

"We have to wait, don't we? We can't do anything." Samuel told them all.

"Let's just pray that it doesn't swing into the ship. Let's pray that I didn't put it there." The Captain said. He then told everyone to get some rest and that they'll deal with it in the morning.

But he just couldn't bring himself to think that this luxury ship could sink. It was impossible.

**Before you instantly judge, this is not going to be Titanic Victorious, okay? I have this massive storyline planned out. I wrote it down and everything. It's gonna be good, guys.**

**Reviews mean everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer; I don't own victorious. I only own the idea! _

Tori woke up to the sounds of people screaming in terror.

"Jade, stop hurting the poor people!" She shouted, stepping out of bed. But something was wrong.

Her feet were wet. She looked down the floor of her cabin – water. Panic filled her head as she rushed over to Cat's bed.

"Cat? Hey Cat! CATERINA! Wake up! I think the ship is sinking!" Tori yelled to Cat. Cat opened her eyes and blinking away the crusty-ness.

"Hey Tori." Cat smiled up at her friend. Tori's eyes widened as Robbie burst open the door.

"You guys, this ship is sinking and you're having a conversation? MOVE!" He said

"The ship is sinking? Oh my God!" Cat got out of bed, only In her pink candy jammies. She grabbed Mr Purple, the famous giraffe and ran to find Jade.

"JADEY!" Cat screamed, as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt hands on her shoulders.

"It's me, Cat, come on!" Jade said, grabbing Cat's hand and rushing up to the top of the boat. Cat hugged Jade closely, closing her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Cat. We're gonna live!" Jade repeated to her best friend. It might not be true, but you can't say that to Cat.

Jade's eyes scanned furiously across the terrified crowd. Where was Beck? She needed him.

Meanwhile, back in the cabins, the water was waist length on Andre, Beck, Robbie and Tori as they tried to climb the stairs full of people. No one was moving for some reason.

"HEY? MOVE, WE ALL WANNA SURVIVE!" Andre shouted to the people, but they stayed put. There was lots of more shouting until Beck realised something.

"Guys, guys... these people are dead." Beck, who was now shoulder deep in water.

"We can grieve upstairs!" Tori said, as they pushed pashed the dead passengers. Once they were on the deck of the ship, they desperately looked around to find Cat and Jade. Then a head of red locks were seen.

"There's Cat!" Robbie shouted. The group ran over to Cat who was standing alone, crying.

"Oh you guys, you have to find Jade. She ran off to find Beck and told me to stay put." Cat cried, holding Robbie's hand like it was a free ticket to Candy Floss Land.

"What?" Beck said, immediately turning around to find Jade.

"Be careful!" He heard Tori shout. He searched and searched.

"JADE? JADE? JADELYN?" He shouted again and again. That's when his heart soured.

"BECK? BECK?" He faintly heard.

"JADE WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted. And that's when he bumped right into her. They kissed for a second, then returned to the others.

"Well what do we do?" Andre asked. The panicked passengers were shouting at eachother over the lifeboats.

"We could swim. There's an island right over there, I can barely see it, but it's there." Robbie said, pointing. They all squinted their eyes. Robbie was right, there was an island.

"It's probably not too far, because it's really foggy." Beck said.

"Let's jump." Tori said, and with that, they all jumped into the freezing sea.

**I got no reviews, but I got a follow! And 30 reads… it's good enough. And I loved the idea of this story, so I'm gonna carry on.**

**PLEASE review, because I cant just have a story with no reviews.**

**143 x**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer; I don't own victorious. I only own the idea! _

"I can't… go any… more… can't… breathe much," Tori said, taking deep breaths. They'd all just crawled onto the sand at an Unknown Island.

"I can't believe Cat fell asleep." Beck said, gently placing the sleeping Cat on the sand. He ran a hand through is soaked hair.

"I'm sure I saw a shark. I wish it would of ate Tori." Jade said, pouting and sitting beside Cat.

"Instead of talking about our horrific… journey, let's think about what we do to get people to notice us!" Andre said.

"Ooh! We could set off a flare!" Robbie raised his hand. Jade face-palmed.

"Oh yeah, Robbie. Let's just take a flare from the flare tree." Beck said, sarcastically. Before a full blown argument erupted, a tiny yawn made their gazes shift. Cat had woke up.

"OOH SAND! Wait, why are we at a beach?" She asked, looking confused.

"Because we're on an unknown island with no flare gun." Robbie told her. Cat's lip began to quiver, and she leaned into Jade's chest, her tears flowing. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Cat! Don't cry, we'll get out of here." Tori reassured her, even though she wasn't too sure herself.

"Well what are we gonna go?" Andre asked again. They all shrugged, but then Tori's eyes lit up.

"We could play The Survival Game?" She said.

"Oh, yeah that'll work. One problem, WE DON'T HAVE A GAMING CONSOLE!" Jade shouted.

"But we could play it human style," Tori said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Even though it usually ends up in dying." Beck remembered. Cat sat up.

"At least it'd give us something to do," she sniffled.

"Cat's right, we could avoid death." Robbie nodded.

"Well how do we play it human version? I can barely play the video game." Jade said.

"We could try make huts, fires, find food, try set off signals… it's easy really!" Tori said.

"We should go in teams!" Cat giggled.

"Ok, Beck with Jade, Cat with Robbie and me with Andre… if that's okay," Tori said, looking at Andre, who nodded in return.

"YAY! Then let's go find some food, Robbie." Cat said, taking Robbie's hand and running.

"Me and Tori'll make the hut, so you guys make a fire." Andre said to Beck and Jade.

* * *

"How do we make a fire?" Beck said. Jade handed him a couple of sticks.

"Rub them together." She told him, showing him how to rub them together.

"Well okay then!" He said, earning a glare from his scary girlfriend.

* * *

"OH LOOK ROBBIE! COCONUTS!" Cat said, beginning to climb a tree.

"Cat I think we should stick to small trees and berry bushes…" Robbie said, awkwardly.

"I'll be ok!" She said, still climbing.

* * *

"No Tori, that stick should go there…" Andre told Tori.  
"Andre I went to scouts. I know where it goes." And as if on cue, the stick moved, causing the whole hut to come crashing down on the two.

"I told you." Andre said.

* * *

The Survival Game had begun.

* * *

**I LIKED THIS CHAPTER SORT OF IN A WAY:3 what do you thinks going to happen?**


End file.
